This invention relates to television apparatus and more particularly to a system for connecting a plurality of video sending apparatus to a receiving apparatus.
Television camera systems typically utilize monitoring systems to provide at a central location the ability for an operator to visually monitor the video image from the camera as well as to display for adjustment purposes selected video waveforms so that the camera adjustment may be made. Since a television studio may use many cameras, the central control location is normally equipped with a remote setup control unit and an operator's control unit.
Typical monitoring signals are, for example, red, blue, and green video waveforms as displayed on an oscilloscope, or red, blue, green video images displayed on a picture monitor. In the prior art system using a plurality of cameras, multiple cables from each of the cameras is coupled to a plurality of video switches and the outputs of these switches are coupled to the monitoring devices. Often the switcher has limited capacity and when it is desired the system be expanded to add another camera system, it is difficult and costly when the switcher has reached its capacity. Also, it is costly for the time and delay in routing the additional cables for adding any new camera system.